Question: $\left(7x + 4\right)\left(x + 1\right) = \ ?$
$= 7x \cdot \left(x + 1\right) + 4 \cdot \left(x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 7x \cdot x \right) + \left( 7x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( 7x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( 4 \cdot x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + \left( 7x + 4x \right) + \left( 4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 11x + \left( 4 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= 7x^2 + 11x + 4$